


Despite Everything

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But Tsuki's a hero, But if you want to squint to find them, Female Hinata Shouyou, Genderbending, Manager Hinata Shouyou, Protective!Yamaguchi, Scared!Hinata, To be honest, go for it, no ships, oh yeah, protective!karasuno, protective!tsukishima, should mention, so all's good, they're all protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: Tsukishima's Sunday was one of the best he could remember, until a single phone call changed his entire day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an asshole, I know. But please, wait until you've read the story to complain at me XD *silently prays to be spared*

If Tsukishima had to rank this day in his list of top Sunday’s of the year, it would definitely be in the top fifteen. There was no practice to exert extra energy on. His parents were at work and his brother back at university for some exams. And despite them being best friends, he’s kind of glad there’s been no sign of Yamaguchi today either. Don’t get him wrong, they’re still friends. It’s just, Yamaguchi has been sounding more and more like the idiot duo recently, and he can only take so much until he needs a little ‘me’ time.

Heck, even the weather was on his side today as he caught up on his favourite TV shows. It was a hot day, but not enough to leave him cultivating in his own sweat on the family couch. It was just right for the window to be left open, and a cool breeze to roll in periodically to make things the perfect temperature again. Yes, all in all, this was one of the best Sunday’s he’s ever had and-

Cutting through his train of thought is the shrill ringing from his phone. He groans lazily and sits up on the couch, pausing his show so he doesn’t miss any of it. When he looks at the caller ID, he contemplates ignoring it. Yet, despite the almost need to do so, he answers anyway.

“What do you want Shrimp?”

“T-Tsukish-shima?”

His mind freezes instantly, eyes widening in shock. The shaky breaths and chocked sobs filtering through his phone paralysing him. Before he can recover, Hinata speaks again. This time, it’s in panicked whispers, as if she’s hiding.

“I-I’m sorry! I-I tried Yamaguchi, but... but he wouldn’t... He wouldn’t answer and, I'm so scared! Oh God Tsukishima please help me!”

The frantic voice wavers in volume, as her fear tries to grab hold and she squashes it down to stay quiet. A repeated mantra of “I’m sorry” and “please” flow through the speaker, proving even more so how terrified she is. Before she can accidentally break her cover with her rambling, Tsukishima steps in.

“Hinata, calm down and explain what’s going on.”

There’s a shuffling noise on the other side, and he knows she just nodded in affirmation.

“Y-Yeah, ok right... I, I w-was running an errand, and s-some guy grabbed my... He touched me. I turned around and told him to go away as politely as I could! But then there were three of them and I got scared. I-I ran and they started chasing me. Calling out and asking me to... To spend the night with them. Oh God, Tsukishima, what do I do?! I’m so scared and there’s no one around! What if... What if they-“

“Hinata, calm down and keep quiet okay? Where are you?”

There’s a few deep breaths on the other end, simultaneously calming both teens down. He’s never really gotten along with Hinata, but _no one_ deserves this. And the fact he knows her just makes the whole situation worse. Right now, he’s glad he picked up the phone.

“I-I’m by the veg shop. Y-You know... The one near your, your house.”

As she speaks, he gets to his feet and heads for the door, leaving everything turned on. He’ll be back soon anyway, and no doubt he’ll need something to calm Hinata down. As he reaches his front door, he slips on his shoes and coat, then grabs another for Hinata. He can already imagine the shape she’s going to be in, and it leaves a foul taste in his mouth.

“Alright, I’ll be there in a bit. Stay hidden and quiet, ok?”

“U-Uh-huh...”

As he leaves his house, he hangs up the phone and all but sprints down the street. The veg shop isn’t too far from his house, and it sounded like Hinata was in an alleyway, so most likely down the side of the building. With every ounce of energy he had, he ran full force to his destination.

Along the way, he spotted the Yamaguchi’s exiting their car and entering their house. He caught a glimpse of his freckled friend, and grabbed the other teens arm in passing. Ignoring the yelp of surprise, Tsukishima kept his pace. Yamaguchi managing to adjust, finally questions the blonde tugging his arm.

“Tsuki? What’s going on?”

“I can’t explain everything, just that Hinata’s in trouble.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as he pumped more power into his legs. He was going to ask, but his gut knew the answer.

“You’ve never cared before, why now?”

“Because if we don’t help, she’ll be raped.”

Vile rose in Yamaguchi’s throat, his hand flying to his gaping mouth in absolute horror. With tears in his eyes, and newfound determination blooming, Yamaguchi ran alongside his childhood friend.

* * *

 

When they arrived, there was no sound coming from the street. In fact, it almost looked barren. They knew, or rather hoped, it wasn’t though. With cautious eyes, the two scanned every alley they saw. It wasn’t until then were by the veg shop that they heard a scream.

Before they could think, they ran to the entrance of the alleyway, the setting sun lighting the dark backstreet. There, they saw three guys, probably in their year or one above, smirking at another body. The ‘leader’ of the group was pulling viciously on bright, orange locks, the girl attached to them begging to be let go with tears in her eyes. The sight made Tsukishima’s blood _boil_ , and no doubt Yamaguchi was furious too.

“Oi! What exactly are you doing to our friend?”

The three teens froze, heads snapping in Tsukishima's direction. Both himself and Yamaguchi glared at the three idiots, anger surrounding them in a dark aura. Hinata's shimmering eyes locked on to her teammates' figures, and a wide smile graced her lips.

“Tsukishima! Yamaguchi!”

It was clear, even from their distance, that relief was rolling off of Hinata. Which, unfortunately, angered her captives. The leader tightened his grip and yanked her closer to him, causing her to yelp in pain. A devilish grin spread across his face, eyes locking with Tsukishima's in a challenging manner.

“Aw, is her super duper boyfriend here to help her? How cute. But hey! You’re a dude right? We can all share~.”

Tsukishima wanted to throw up. This disgusting letch was hurting his teammate. No, worse. This bastard was hurting his _friend_. If Tsukishima was any angrier, this alleyway would become a murder scene. Judging by Yamaguchi's low growl, he feels the same.

Before this could escalate any further, Tsukishima dashed forward, startling the three teens with his speed. Mentally, he scoffed. If only they had seen Hinata’s true speed, maybe they would have freaked out and ran away. Instead, he’s been pushed the point of violence.

As they stood in astonishment, Tsukishima thrust his fist into the leader’s abdomen, forcing the air from his lungs and pushing him back a few steps. With the grip gone from her head, Hinata sprinted to Yamaguchi, the freckled teen pulling her behind him to protect her. After seeing both the blonde _and_ the ginger dash so quickly, the attackers were left stunned, making them easy targets. As the leader laid unconscious on the floor, Tsukishima then sent a strong right hook into the second teen’s jaw. The impact sent the enemy’s head straight into the wall, knocking him out as well. Finally, the last teen clicked, and ran away screaming out apologies.

Tsukishima stood a moment, trying to calm himself down. When he turned to check Hinata, he found the girl crying in relief and happiness, Yamaguchi hugging her as she did. Knowing she was alright now, Tsukishima called the police, and told them what happened, before gently placing the spare coat he brought over Hinata’s shoulders. A grateful smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

 

As the police arrived, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi lead Hinata back to Tsukishima’s house. Considering what she went through, Tsukishima didn’t object when she grabbed a hand each and held tight. Nor did he begin teasing her, guessing that it would only make things worse.

Upon reaching his house, he let Yamaguchi show her to his living room, as he went to get them all drinks. His mum would be home soon, and he can explain what happened then, and ask her to give Hinata a ride home. Until then, the three sat watching TV. The only time they spoke was to make comments on the show, or answer a question Hinata asked.

Suddenly, Hinata took a calming breath, and turned to Tsukishima.

“Thank you, for helping me...”

She then turned to Yamaguchi.

“You too Yamaguchi.”

Tears welled in her eyes again, startling the two teens. Tsukishima looked absolutely lost, while Yamaguchi panicked.

“Thank you for saving me! I was so scared!”

She cried, releasing the pent up emotions she hid to stay safe. In his panic, Yamaguchi was at a loss for what to do. Then, Tsukishima moved on instinct, and pulled her into a hug. The action only startling Yamaguchi further into silence.

“It’s ok now. I mean, did you see what I did to them? I'd be surprised if they woke up in the next few hours.”

He tried, hoping it would lighten her mood. Thankfully, it did. As he slowly rubbed circles into her back, the ginger began to release soft giggles. Hearing this, Yamaguchi jumped at the chance to help out.

“Yeah, how did you do that Tsuki? Been working out?”

Tsukishima glared at his friend, hearing the teasing underline. Still, he answered truthfully.

“I think it’s from all of those spikes the King makes me practice. He’s such a slave driver.”

The giggles grow in volume, and Hinata gently pulls back from the hug. There are still tears in her eyes, but at least she’s beaming with joy again.

“He sure is!”

There’s a single moment of silence before the three of them are laughing. Shortly after the laughter dies down, Tsukishima’s mother returns home to find Hinata curled up against her son, and the two boys quietly watching TV. After Tsukishima explains everything, his mum takes instant pity on the girl, and drives her home. Yamaguchi sits there a while, observing silently as Tsukishima releases a breath of relief. Until the urge to speak becomes too much.

“I don’t think I've ever seen you so scared Tsuki. And for Hinata too.”

He tried his upmost not to grin, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. Tsukishima caught on immediately, and glared at his friend.

“Did you expect me to leave her there after she explained what happened? I might as well have done the deed myself in that case.”

Yamaguchi’s smirk dropped, along with his stomach. He understood where Tsukishima was coming from, because he would have felt the same way in that position. Still, the image of his blonde friend so desperate was imprinted into his skull. Along side the horrified eyes of their ginger manager. It’s fair to say, the events of today will change them all.

* * *

 

The next day at school, Hinata spent all of her free time around Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Of course, the other students started to whisper but, they didn’t care. Hinata was still too traumatised to hang around anyone other than her team and family, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in particular. So, if they heard anyone whispering and gossiping, the two boys would glare daggers at the ones in question, and the group would scatter. And despite appearing to not notice, Hinata did, and she was ever more grateful for them two of them.

It was a lot more noticeable when they entered the gym. Hinata caught sight of pretty much the rest of the time, for once all of them were earlier than her, and she panicked. Instantly, she was cowering behind Tsukishima, small hand gripping his shirt with a death grip. Tsukishima didn’t mind, considering he understood why and would feel bad about pushing her away. Not that she’d know that of course, or anyone else for that matter.

However, due to the sudden change, half of the team stared at the ginger in shock. Kiyoko looked slightly worried, somehow figuring some of the other manager’s emotions out just from her face. Suga grinned, happy that the first years were getting along. Daichi tried not to gape at their closeness, but ultimately failed. Unlike Tanaka and Nishinoya who were loudly ‘whispering’ that Tsukishima was tainting their cute kouhai. Then, the worst of them clicked. Obviously, seeing your best friend start clinging to someone who teased and berated you both any chance he got, did not sit well with Kageyama. The raven was stomping over to the trio instantly, eyes narrowing in on the ginger. Which, in turn, scared poor Hinata and she squeaked in fear and moved so she was half hidden by Tsukishima, half hidden by Yamaguchi.

Knowing exactly how quickly things were going downhill, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both turned angry frowns on Kageyama, the other freezing momentarily in shock before continuing. The rest of the team, now invested in this abrupt change, watched with worry filled gazes. The concern for their ginger crow only increasing as an argument broke out between the three boys and she flinched.

To get them to shut up, Daichi walked over and slapped the back of Kageyama’s head. They silenced instantly, only then noticing Hinata’s tight grip on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and her horrible trembling. Her eyes were squeezed shut and tears clung to her lashes. When a small whine escaped her, the three teens were flooded with guilt. It was then, that Suga walked up.

“What’s wrong with Hinata?”

His tone was laced with concern and mild fear. At the call of her name, Hinata shakily looked up, petrified. The shine in her eyes startling the entire team. Instantly, Ukai was beside them and demanding answers. Knowing it wasn’t his place, Tsukishima turned to Hinata.

“Is it alright?”

She nodded, and was quickly escorted out by Yamaguchi. Tsukishima being left to tell her story. Once he was done, he noticed that a lot of the team were _pissed_. Noya and Tanaka were shouting how they were going to form a manhunt. Daichi looked torn between helping them and trying to be rational. Kiyoko had a tear roll down her cheek, before she left to go comfort Hinata. Asahi looked mortified in her place. Suga was the worst. He stood smiling, but it wasn’t the friendly team mom smile. It was the ‘I'm planning over a thousand ways to kill a person and not get caught’ smile, and it sent shivers down Tsukishima’s spine. Kageyama however, was both angry and confused.

“Why couldn’t she tell us? Does she not trust us?”

His teeth were grinding together, a clear sign he was angry and upset for his friend. Still, this was Kageyama, and he didn’t fully understand _emotional bonds_ yet. Heck, Tsukishima was in the same boat. Much to his chagrin... Knowing how to interact with people would definitely help in this situation.

“Do you really want to make her relive that? It was traumatising enough as it is.”

He leaves out the biting remark and teasing names. Now is not the time, and he knows it. One thing he’s, _surprisingly_ , learnt from Hinata. Well, it’s not that surprising when you consider how much she’s helped the team.

The next five minutes was filled with the team planning their next move and agreeing to act normal, for Hinata’s sake. Maybe just a bit gentler to reaffirm that she was safe here. At some point, Ukai had wondered off to tell Takeda. Then, Hinata came back with Yamaguchi, Kiyoko and a freshly baked cookie in her mouth. No one questioned where it came from, they just accepted it.

When the day ended, the first years walked part of the way home together. Hinata walked happily between Kageyama and Yamaguchi, munching on Tsukishima’s meat bun. They had all gotten one, but Tsukishima didn’t want his, so he gave it to Hinata. He seriously wondered how she wasn’t overweight with the amount she eats. He eventually chalked it up to the amount of energy she used during the day, and put the matter aside.

When it became time for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to walk one way, and Kageyama and Hinata to walk another, Kageyama was shocked to watch Hinata turn with the other two first years. He stared, dumbfounded for a minute, then exploded with a loud yell.

“Oi dumbass! You live this way!”

Hinata froze, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stopping a step ahead.

“Y-Yeah...”

Kageyama growled.

“Do you not trust me to walk you home?!”

“You’re house is way before mine Bakageyama!”

She screamed back, starting to shake again.

“I live over the mountain pass... W-Where not many p-people go and, and...”

She started trembling violently, eyes clamping shut as tears slid down her cheeks again. Kageyama regretted it instantly, and dashed over to comfort her. Though, he wasn’t one for hugs, so he settled with patting her wild hair instead. Under his fingers, he could tell just how bad her shaking was.

Tsukishima sighed, pulling Hinata in the direction of his house as Yamaguchi followed. Kageyama wanted to complain, but restrained himself and lowered his hand.

“My mum will drive her home to make sure she’s safe. Get back to your throne Kingy.”

He bit out, a little angry that Kageyama had upset Hinata, _again._ Yamaguchi smiled nervously at the raven, feeling a little sorry for him, then followed the blonde. Kageyama then walked home alone, and wondered if he could do anything to cheer Hinata up past tossing to her.

And that’s how it went. Until Hinata was comfortable with biking up the mountain again, she would walk to Tsukishima’s house for a lift. A short while before she felt safe again, and after a week of car trips, she decided to walk with Kageyama. She felt bad for leaving him on his own, but was still scared of travelling up the mountain alone. Luckily, Kageyama’s mother was in for the rest of the week, and was able to drive Hinata the rest of the way. Kageyama always tagged along, saying that Hinata didn't know his mum well enough. The older raven gasped at first, assuming her son didn’t trust her. But, then she saw him making an effort to be gentler with the ginger, and smiled it off.


End file.
